Chaotic Fate
by SweetSmilingDevil
Summary: 969 years ago, Annabeth Chase left. Percy Jackson died. The gods betrayed them. There's only two people who know what actually happened, but they're supposedly dead. When Peace rises, the League is sent to help the Olympians- but will they? The fate of everybody in the world is really chaotic. Who can save them all? [Please read! Have a wonderful day :)]
1. Chapter 1

"Perseus Achilles Jackson," Zeus thundered, "For the following crimes against the peace of the Greek and Roman heroes, you have been brought forth to the Olympian Council to be judged for treason. Your charges stand as follows."

The minor god of charges or lists appeared and began listing off my crimes.

My crimes. What did I do? I wonder that a lot.

It all started a week ago.

 _[Flashback]_

" _Percy," Annabeth breathed "You did this all for us?"_

 _I nodded. Candles lit a path to the beach where roses scattered the ground in a heart shape. In the middle, there lay a not-so-dinner picnic, complete with chocolate covered strawberries. Courtesy of Piper and Aphrodite ('Anything for my couple of the century Percabeth!'), they were promised a secluded night at the beach, meaning no one and nothing could bother them. It was the perfect anniversary._

" _Happy Anniversary wise girl" I kissed her. I got down on one knee. "Annabeth Elizabeth Chase, will you wear my promise ring?"_

 _I watched as Annabeth teared up. Then suddenly, she slapped me in the face. "I thought you were going to ask me to marry you seaweed brain!"_

" _I promise I will, in the future. Your mom would sentence me to death by owls if I married her daughter before twenty-one."_

" _You're such a sea weed brain!" With that, I received a kiss, and we ran down to enjoy the picnic and the night sky. Finally, growing tired we lay down on the sand, hands together._

" _I love you," I whispered, before hearing Annabeth fall asleep. Soon, I fell asleep under Zoe's constellation._

 _Early next morning, I woke up to the sound of two people making out. One very familiar voice rang out._

" _Wow Jack, that was amazing."_

" _Annie, when are you going to let Percy know? He might just find out, I mean, he's sleeping right over there."_

" _You think he'll wake up? It's too early, my plans are flawless, remember?"_

 _I heard more kissing. "Flawless?" I laughed as I walked towards the surprised couple. "I found out Annabeth." Jack was a relatively new Aphrodite legacy that had decided to come to camp after the portals between the Roman and Greek establishments were built. To say he was hot was an understatement. Jack was what every girl would go screaming after._

" _Why did you do this to me? I gave you everything, Annabeth. I even fell into Tartarus for you! And instead, you go behind my back, making love to a different man. What about our promise rings? Huh?" My voice was rising to a shout._

" _It isn't real Percy!" Annabeth cried out._

" _It isn't real? How much more real can it get?" I screamed, not noticing the small groups of people that had gathered around us, awoken by the commotion. Grover, Juniper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Lou Ellen…_

 _Annabeth fell down crying, and Piper ran to her side, comforting her. "Percy, what Annabeth said is right. This isn't real!"_

" _I GIVE UP. HERE, THIS RING MEANS NOTHING TO ME NOW." I threw the ring to the ground and stalked away._

 _From that day on, I ignored my ex-girlfriend. And so did everyone else minus Piper. Annabeth tumbled in shame, and soon she decided to leave camp. Make a living out on her own._

 _The day the devil left, I found a note on my pillow. It read:_

' _Dear Percy-_

 _I didn't know how much seaweed was actually clouding your brain. Well, I guess I know now. Honestly, I'm just disappointed in you. You didn't believe that I wasn't cheating on you, no matter how much I explained it to you. I'm done now though, thank you for the horrid relationship._

 _Anyways, as you probably figured out by now, I'm leaving to live in the mortal world. The gods won't have an architect anymore- not that anyone would actually enjoy the work designed by me, the ex-girlfriend of the famous Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. Except Piper, maybe._

 _I don't know what this means to you. But goodbye seaweed brain. And beware; your fall is coming soon too. I warned you._

 _Love & Hate, _

_Annabeth E. Chase'_

 _It's a shame to admit that I didn't cry from that. Or be more careful. I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong._

 _The next day, Clarisse's cabin was turned blue (hair included), and weapons destroyed. The memorial for Leo in Bunker Nine destroyed (We assumed he died in the Giant War as a sacrifice to kill Gaea). The Stolls were pranked evilly, Demeter Cabin's flowers dead and somehow withered, a diary of how I supposedly planned to violate Artemis's hunters discovered… and all of them were blamed on me._

So here I was, tied up like a pig to a stake and kneeling in front of the Olympian council.

"The Olympian Council will now vote." I heard Zeus say. "All those in favor of removing Percy Jackson from existence?"

To my surprise, Hades, Hestia, Dionysius, Apollo, and Hera voted for my favor. I smiled in gratitude and saw Hestia giggle back.

"Thank you demigod for giving Hestia and me thrones on Olympus. And being there for Nico when he was alive." Hades commented, receiving looks from the other gods.

"Dad," I said.

"I'm sorry Percy. What comes around goes around." Poseidon sniffled, looking disappointed at me.

"You actually believe that bullshit?" I waited for my father to say something, but he remained silent. "Fine, if you don't trust your son, then I, Percy Jackson disown Poseidon, God of the Seas and Earth-shaker as father."

Thunder rumbled.

"That was a dangerous move demigod. In a vote of nine to five, Percy Jackson will now be… electrocuted. Any last words?"

"Yes." I swallowed down my fear for my death and tears. "Drama Queen and cast, Mark my words. When the Gods need me, there will be no heroes to come to your aid."

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled, and threw down his lightning bolt.

The last thing I saw was a bright white flash as I felt searing pain tear my body apart.

Percy Jackson was dead.

Hi Everyone! Please review; this is my first fanfiction. SMILE


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed as the bolt tore my body into shreds. Suddenly the pain stopped, and I supposed I was dead.

The great traitor-hero Percy Jackson was dead.

Sure, being a Big 3 kid, I didn't expect to live that long, but a few more years would have been nice. At least until I was, say, twenty five. But the fates are cruel.

On the brighter side, I would finally be able to see my friends who had died in the wars, considering that I get into Elysium. Bianca, Zoe, Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Nico and Maya would be my new family. I could maybe even try being reborn, and I'll be someone luckier: a normal city boy with an ordinary life _A/N Maya is my OC. I know Nico didn't die, but for my story purpose, Nico died trying to save Maya in a battle, but Maya died anyways. Thanks!_

That's when I realized I didn't know where I was. I should have been floating around as a semi-translucent ghost next to the river Styx, waiting for Charon to let me across and into the underworld. Instead, I was nowhere.

By nowhere, I mean literally nothing. No obsolete shapes clouded in mist, but instead black darkness oozed from every corner of space. The black was darker than Nico, Nyx, and even the color black.

In front of me, two small reflections of my face disappeared and reappeared.

'Eyes,' I thought.

"You have good senses, Perseus Jackson." A deep chuckling voice came out of everywhere, and a figure formed in front of me. Weird was an understatement. The unisex figure was wearing a raccoon skin hat, 60's sunglasses, Imperial French style cloak, clothes made from Zimbabwe, and straw sandals from Japan's Imperial dynasty.

"Whoa, you monsters need a makeover. I can introduce you to Aphrodite if you want!" Shocked, I stuck my hands into my pockets in search for Riptide.

"A monster." The figure laughed. "In a sense, I suppose so. Boy, I already know who Aphrodite is. I am Chaos, creator of the universe. There is no use looking for Riptide, you're dead Perseus Jackson."

"It's Percy." The words automatically tumbled out of my mouth.

"No matter. I have come to you with an offer. Join the League of Chaos. You will travel the universe to protect the innocent. With a new identity, you will learn to harness your new powers and live throughout ages unless you fall in battle. I can give you power that will rival that of a titan or a primordial."

"I'm not interested in the power. But I accept your offer." I shrugged. Percy would cease to exist, but I would have a new life, full of adventure. Saving the innocent seemed like a pretty heroic thing to do.

Chaos waved its hand, and a swirling portal opened up into thin air.

If you are afraid of dissipating, shadow traveling, or rollercoasters, I suggest that you never use a swirling portal, even if it's been offered to you by the creator of everything. You would think that with all the power Chaos had, it could have been a bit smoother rider.

I stepped through, and after a moment of unconscious want to throw-up, looked around. Other than Chaos, there were five other people. All of them were wearing pale white cloaks, which I discovered I too was suddenly wearing.

"Warriors," Chaos gestured to us. "All of you are the top at your skill, and dead, hence the reason I picked you to become the leaders of the new Chaotic League."

"What happened to the former leaders?" a female voice called out.

"I killed them." Chaos said, "Continuing on, today, each of you will form a new identity and I will bless you with my powers. I can give you my word that none of you will have to return to your old lives. From this moment, none of you will ever take off your hoods: they have been enchanted so only you can take them off. Break any of my rules, and I will not hesitate to send you to the Void."

After a few minutes of intense chanting, Chaos motioned for the figure on the far left to begin their introduction.

"I'm from Xios. From today, my name will be Wolf." His cloak shimmered and turned a dark platinum color. In his hands appeared a long black chain that wrapped around his arm and disappeared into his cloak. "This is my power. I am the wielder of the Chains of the Void."

"I'm from Earth." The girl next to Wolf spoke. Her voice seemed oddly familiar. "From today, my name will be Grey. I am the Strategist, bearer of plans and owner of System 72. It's the system that keeps this place running." She explained, as her cloak turned a sea green.

The next girl was Aconitum. She had six arms, was from Planet Vilia, and could control the organic elements. Kronos was from Earth, and was master of the monsters. While he couldn't command every action, he could summon them and make sure they wouldn't attack us. Orange was literally orange- or so he claimed even though we couldn't see under the green cloak. He loved oranges, adored anything that was orange, and of course, came from the Planet Orange.

It was my turn. The name I picked had to be special- something that was cool, but meaningful too. "I'm from Earth, and my name is Alp- no I'm Beta."

For a moment, I paused. What titles did I have? What powers? Suddenly, I felt like my mind had expanded in a million directions. "I am the commanding general of the Chaotic League, right-hand assassin of Lord Chaos. I influence emotion and water." I mentally screamed as a set of white angel wings irrupted from my back, tearing through the cloak, which lightened into the same color as my wings.

Cool? Yes. Amazing? Definitely.

Chaos began to clap and the others joined in. "Well done. If I were you, I would rest and test out your powers. Your first mission is coming soon."

It left, and we all stared at each other, wondering what to do.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said. "Let's go explore our new home!"

 **Hey Pineapples !**

 **Thank you for reading and helping me, I appreciate the feedback. Wow, this chapter was a lot of fluff… What do you guys think? Any guess as what will happen next? As for now, I don't have any plans to match Percy with anybody. The next chapter will either be in Annabeth, Maya, or Nico's POV.**

 **FindingSkyFan3 Here's the update!**

 **cooldog692 Thank you!**

 **Joe #Truth. Although, we'll see if it's actually what happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Flowers** **J** **I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I just found out my classes and have been very busy! I'm taking seven during school, and another four after! Thank you for understanding! Please comment and review! LOVE Watering Can.**

Nico POV: Before Annabeth & Percy left Camp

I kicked the small pebble as I walked down a street lit with a single lamp.

'Clink!' A drachma appeared in my pocket, and the shadows around me began to thicken, and I was standing in a noisy street filled with firecrackers as the Chinese celebrated their New Year. I could shadow-travel as much as I wanted, without getting tired. The reason? I was dead.

Frankly, the world would be better off with me dead. My story was sad, but I had accepted that long ago. How I died didn't matter.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Maya!" I panted, pulling along a small girl with curly brown curls. "You have to get out of the Forbidden Forrest and into the castle alright?"_

 _A jet of red light shot out from a wand and nearly missed us. "I'll catch up Maya, go!"_

 _Maya stumbled through the undergrowth, each step bringing her closer to Hagrid's Hut, Hogwarts, and safety. I turned around, coming face to face with three Death Eaters. I brandished my hand in a sweeping motion, and the ground shook revealing skeletal hands that grabbed the black cloaks._

 _"Son of Hades, you will never succeed in your mission. It's a pity that our lord wants you dead; your powers could benefit the dark arts movement."_

 _Snorting, I backed away. "I am the dark arts, you idiot."_

 _"Avada Kavadra!" A strong green light knocked me over, hitting me straight in the heart, and I was in the underworld. Ever so gloomy, the torches flickered shadows off the obsidian walls._

 _"Nico." Hades glared._

 _"Father," I said kneeling down, "How may I be of your service?"_

 _"Nico", Hades' voice broke. "You are released, idiot boy, you're dead. But I have an offer for you."_

 _For once in my short lifetime, I felt sorrow in Hades' voice and saw tears in his eyes. Was I really that important to him that I lived? I looked down at my skin and realized that it was shimmering silver, the color of ghosts. I was dead. I couldn't see Hazel, tell Maya I was ok, or even say the last word to the string of insults I had been trading with Ron the redhead._

 _"The Ghost King is a Ghost, how ironic." A white faceless figure next to Hades laughed, looking very out-of-place in a gothic palace. "I am the man in the moon. Hades has mentioned the offer. Become the true Ghost King: Guide lost spirits into the underworld, a drachma will appear for each individual and you will know where they are. You are the inevitable doom and comfort that all mortals face." He sighed, a pale lip forming on the blank face. "I know this is harsh for you. In return, you can see your friends that are still living, although unless they believe in the Ghost King won't be able to see you. That is all I have to say."_

 _I glanced at my father, hoping for advice. He shook his head. From behind him, Persephone spoke up. "It is true that I have never really liked you, son of Hades. But I see in you goodness like any spring flower, and accepting the 'man in the moon's over will let your flower bloom. Good luck, Ghost King."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

See? My death was no more than my job description. As I looked around the dancing New Year dragon, I saw a small crowd of elderly grandparents crowd around a body of a badly small burnt boy. There, where nobody else saw, stood a small ghostly boy in an overly big red coat, holding a fire cracker to his face. Quickly, I weaved through the crowd and stood next to the ghost.

"大哥， Big Brother, 我想看我的妈妈！I want to see my mommy!" The little boy pleaded.

"你好小红。Hi Little Hong. 你可以跟我一起来吗？Can you come with me?" My voice was soothing, and the boy began to hiccup.

"可以。Yes." I picked up the boy, and shadow traveled into the underworld, soon finding his mom crying on a stone. They hugged each other, and I felt another drachma fall into my pocket. Feeling dread, I stepped back into the shadows, ready to collect one of the last souls I ever wanted to.

Stumbling into a bedroom, I glanced at the teenage boy on the bed.

"Hi Reese." Casually, I sat down next to the African American boy, who laid back, his hands behind his head.

"Hi Nico. Is it my time?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. If Maya ever finds out, she's going to be furious at you." Reese was Maya's mortal friend. Best friend. Boyfriend. When I first found Maya, she was having a date with Reese, and both of them were shocked at Maya's identity.

I jumped as a silver blade found itself to my throat, cold metal throbbing against my skin. "I'm afraid that she has already found out."

Maya stood behind me, her knife ready to kill my already dead self. Suddenly, she lowered her knife and began to sob. "You can't take Reese, Nico! Reese, come on," she turned to Reese. "You can't die. Please, for me? At least join me on my adventures!"

The ghost king was still in shock. Maya, a living person, was about to kill him the second time. And he could feel that he would die. How did that even work? "Maya, how?"

"What?" She laughed lightly, choking on her own tears. "I can see a dead person. I'm like de-live, you know, dead, dead alive and alive. Anyways, Reese is going to be alive again. He's not going down under."

"Maya," Reese approached Maya and hugged her, or at least attempted. His hands went right through her body. "I can't cheat the Laws of Life Maya. I'm sorry. And Nico, thanks, but I don't need your help getting to the Underworld." He grabbed the drachma from my palm, and vanished.

I was about to leave when I felt a slap across my face. "NICO!" Maya then promptly fell to her knees and sobbed, the sound more desperate than anything I had heard. "Nicolas Di Angelo," the crying girl gritted. "You hurt me, you know that? You promised not to. I know all of your secrets. The man in the moon and your job. Your darkest fears. Heck, I know the universe's secrets. In exchange, accompany me in my not-so-alive-or-dead-life."

"Sure," I sighed, knowing that I had been defeated. "I'll come with you."

From that day on, I followed Maya like a puppy to an owner. Or more of a wolf following the Alpha. I still did my job of guiding souls to the underworld, but that was more of a hobby. Instead, I spent my time spying. Maya and I watched together as Percy was tricked into the hallucination, Annabeth left furious, Percy trialed and executed, and Annabeth's horrid death. We watched as the Chaotic League formed, and as the new recruits changed their identity. Even the Death Breath I was could tell that these so called 'Elites' were going to have a depressing fate, although they would be split by their lack of trust.

Together Maya and I were the watcher of the universe. Not even Chaos knew who we were. But deep inside me, I felt that Maya had a thousands secrets that were more dangerous than anything in the world, even the threat to cease to exist. And she would reveal them eventually. Someday, sometime. Starting tomorrow.


End file.
